My Jacob
by Emochick18
Summary: What am I supposed to do, i'm only a teenager.. Yet, I have to take care of a pack, and the imprints. At least, I can go home and see the one that has my heart and soul in a dance, the one that puts a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. My Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fan fic for Twilight… Hope you like it… Review… :}**

My Jacob:**Couples- ****Sam & Jacob, Paul & Embry, Jared & Seth, Quil & Collin, and Charlie & Billy**

Chapter 1 The imprint:

**Sam POV**:

I was walking in the woods it's been a week since I first phased. Paul a few days after me. Jared was next, I just know it. I still can't believe all are legends are real. I'm a shape-shifter and I'm only 15. Paul is 15, Jared is too, so... Ya... I caught sight of Jacob's house. I saw Billy, one of the council member's, coming out of his house. Its been about four years since his wife died. She died of cancer. Jacob is pretty beat up, not that he remembers much, he's only five.

He'll randomly ask "Where's mommy?" and go off to play with Quil and Embry.

"Hey Sam? Could you pick up Jake from school?"

"Sure. Should he come straight back here or?"

He thought for a minute, then answered, "I'm heading to Charlie's. Could you watch him? Maybe have Jared or Paul help you."

"That's cool. I'll watch him." He nodded, and walked to his truck. I waved by and went towards Jacob's school. I saw Paul on the way and asked him if he wanted to come and help me. And he said yes. We all kinda of have a soft spot for Jake. I guess it's because his mom died.

* * *

><p>We got to the school. It's not big a small building, with a few classes. There's like ten people in each class. I walked in and went to Jacob's class. He was sitting at a table, talking to Embry. Look liked he was drawing something. I'm not sure. The teacher came up to us and Paul starting talking to her. When he heard Paul's voice Jake looked up. Then looked at me. I locked eyes with him and I felt like I was floating, then I was on the ground again. But, gravity wasn't holding me anymore... It was Jake, my Jacob. It seemed to happen in just a few a second. His face lit up, like a Christmas tree.<p>

"Sam!" He pushed away from the table and his chair got knocked over. I smiled at him. He was wearing shorts and a black shirt. He ran to me and I picked him up.

"Jake, you wanna leave?" Paul asked Jacob. He looked at Paul, and shook his head no. He acted as if he wanted down, so I let him down. What am I to deny my imprint. Paul looked at me, 'as if really you just did that'. I shrugged. Jake grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the table he was at.

"Color with me Sam." He grabbed his chair and sat down.

"I would love to Jake, but we have to go."

"NO! Color, Sam."

"Come on, Jake. Sam said we has to go." Embry looked up and saw Paul, and smiled. Then Paul had a look. Did he just imprint on Embry?

"Can Paul color to?" Paul looked at me, after Embry asked him. I'm his alpha, so that's why he looked at me. I shrugged.

"We can color for a little bit, then leave. That good for you Paul?" He smiled then sat down next to his imprint.

"Sam!" Jake said, to get my attention it worked.

"What buddy?" He pushed a page to me, "Color." I realized then that this boy had me wrapped around his finger. The teacher looked at us and smiled. Then sat down. Jacob handed me a crayon. Blue. I looked at his paper and saw a yellow, brown, and blue dinosaur. I looked at mine and saw a lion with yellow on it's paw. Only one paw. I laughed.

"Jake," He looked at me, "Did you color this?" He smiled and shook his head no. I laughed and randomly started coloring the lion.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Jake and Embry asked to leave. We were walking out the door when their teacher stopped me and asked, "Are you and Paul related or family friends with them?"<p>

"Family friend. Jakes dad asked me to pick them up." She smiled and told me bye. I walked out the door, and saw Paul holding a almost asleep Embry. Trying to hold Jake still. I went toward them and grabbed Jake's hand. I have to say me and Paul look at least 21, we could easily be their dads.

"Want do you want to do?" I asked Jake. I felt him stop, I looked back at him and saw he was tired. I picked him up, he rested his head on my shoulder and I cooed him to sleep, I looked at Paul and he was doing the same thing. I smiled. "You imprint on him?" He nodded and kept walking.

* * *

><p>It was around nine so I brought Jake home. When we got their I saw Charlie and Billy's truck and cruiser. And heard some noises, like kissing. Then a moan. I knocked on the door.<p>

"Why you knock? My house."

"Don't have a key and it's locked." He bought it and started knocking a weird little song. The door opened and Billy saw us with swollen lips and tussled hair. I didn't say anything just smirked. He glared, Jake pushed past me and his dad.

"Jake, where ya goin?" Billy asked him. He went to find him and I followed. I walked into the living room and saw Jake sitting on the couch. More like Charlie's lap. I felt a growl, coming up my throat. I squashed it, before it came out. Billy looked at Charlie with a smile, then Jake.

"Daddy? Is Charlie staying again?" Jake asked. Billy looked at Charlie, he nodded.

"Yep. Now I think you lil' one, need to get ready for bed.

"Only if Sam, helps." Jacob got off Charlie's lap and came to hug my leg. He only went to mid-thigh. I ruffled his hair, it was down to his ears. I just cropped my hair. It's too hot. As wolves our body heat is 108 all the time.

Billy looked at me and said, "I think he needs to go home?"

"No. Sammy needs to stay here, like Charlie." I laughed at Billy's face. I guess he was doing more then sleeping, tonight.

"I can stay." Jake looked at me as I said that. He smiled and went to his room. "Billy, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, Charlie could you check on Jake?" Charlie got and went to find him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I imprinted on Jake. I'm gonna leave as soon as he is asleep." Billy looked at me shocked.

He nodded his head then said, "When he phases and **IF** he imprints back, I'll let you see him." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Oh and Paul imprinted on Embry. I think Jared is gonna phase in a few days. I'll let you get back to Charlie." I gave him a look that says 'I know everything'.

"You won't tell Jacob, will you?" I shook my head no and walked toward Jake's bedroom. I knocked on the door and Jake's voice cam through the door,

"If it's daddy, go away!"

"It's Sam." His head popped through the door and it opened wide, he pushed Charlie out and pulled me in. Then closed the door and said, "Charlie is my papa and your my Sammy. Got it?" I smiled at 'my Sammy'.

"Jake, you need to take a bath. And put pajamas on."

"I don't need one. Let's play wolf."

"Jake it's bed time." He pouted and looked down.

I said "Wanna read a book?. After you put PJs on and brush your teeth and hair."

"I want mommy to do it." He mumbled. I looked at him and pulled him close, he started crying. I just held him. After awhile, he stopped. I wiped his excess tears away.

"Wanna get ready for bed, now?" He nodded, and went to his bathroom attached to his room. He left the door open I could see his reflection in the mirror. When he was done brushing his teeth. He ran back in the room and grabbed my hand and said, "Now you!"

"Jake time for jammies." I grabbed the shorts on the ground near his bed and handed them to him. He pouted, but still took them and went to the bathroom. He closed the door to change. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" I jumped up and went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I crushed the door handle, and opened it. The need to protect him, was overpowering my sense of usual calm. When it was open, I looked for him I saw him on the floor with a look of fright. He had his shorts on to sleep. I grabbed him.

"What happened?" Then I smelled it. I growled. And help him closer. He latched onto my neck I stood up and brought him to the room. I smelled, it didn't smell like any thing but Jake, and Charlie. I relaxed a little bit. Then I heard a whimper. I looked at Jake and he looked scared. I sat on the bed and pit the covers over him and cooed him to sleep. He relaxed and was slowly falling a sleep. When he was dead to the world, I got up and made sure the covers were on him. I left him, and walked toward the front door to find Charlie curled up on Billy. They must have fallen asleep while watching TV.

**A/N: Hoped you like it.. I love it.. But I'm the writer.. Review please… See ya soon, I hope… :} **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! **

**P.S. I own no twilight, if I did I'd be rich! All credit to their rightful owners…**

My Jacob:**Couples- Sam & Jacob, Paul & Embry, Jared & Seth, Quil & Collin, and Charlie & Billy**

Chapter 2, Learning:

**Sam POV:**

"Sammy! I want the ice cream now!" I looked at Jake, its been a year since I first imprinted on him. He was glaring at me, I refused to give him anything, before his own party.

"Jake, you can't have any ice cream until later." He looked at me with a puppy dog face. "No Jake. Why don't we go outside, its not raining."

"Sammy, it's cold…"

"Then wear a jacket, silly boy." He came up to me and put his hands up. "You can ride your bike. Theirs always the beach. What do you say?" I grabbed his hands, he put a foot on my shin and the other above my knee, then climbed up me like a tree. When his feet were on my stomach he stopped.

"I want to ride my bike," He climbed up, some more, then pushed himself off to go upside down. Then continue to the ground. I moved my wrist to help him spin. "Sam, I want a big boy bike. I'm not a baby, anymore. No more baby names." He did the little spin thing a few more times. "Where are my shoes, I want to ride my bike."

"There by the door." His little work boots were by my work boots. They were the same, except mine were way bigger. Size fifteen, against his kid seven. His shoes fit into mine.

"I don't want to were this."

"What don't you want to wear?"

"I want to be like you. I don't want this shirt on."

"Jacob you wearing you shirt and jacket, you'll get sick."

"You don't wear a shirt. I don't wear shirt." He was tugging on his boots, well trying to, anyway. He was trying , I walked over to him.

"Hey, pup, if I put on a shirt you keep yours on. You want me to help with your boots?" He handed me the shoe and his little feet, I slipped his shoes on and tied them up. I stepped in my boots, then grabbed the shirt, I took off earlier.

"I want shirt likes your!"

I had on a red shirt on with, the letters "LPH" on the front in white. I had cut the sleeves off a long as time ago.

"I don't think your dad would like that…" I plopped down on the couch. He hopped on my lap.

"Please Sammy?" He grabbed my face, and gave me a puppy dog face. "Pleeeee-aaaseee?"

"I guess…" He patted my face and ran to his room. He came back minutes later with a red shirt, that had "Jacob" on the back. He handed it to me. Then, smiled.

"NO sleeves like yours." I grabbed the shirt and ripped off the sleeves. Being a wolf, has its perks.

"Better?" He nodded. And slipped on his shirt, there was a blue one at his feet. Oh, yeah, that was the one he had one awhile ago.

"Let's go Sam! I need a big boy bike!" He was pulling at my arm. I stood up and slipped him on my back, piggy-back style. "I'm six today…"

"I know."

"Do I get a party?"

"I told you, later today."

"Did you get me a present?"

"Yea, I did."

"Can I see it?"

"When your party is."

We were walking down to the beach, when I saw Emily, one of Leah's friends and also, Quil's older sister.

"Hey Sam!" She was walking toward me, "Who's little boy?"

"Billy's son. Say hi, to Emily, Jake."

"Hi Emily, I'm six today!"

"Well happy birthday, to you."

"What are you up to Sam?"

"Just thought I take Jacob to the beach. Why are you at the beach today?"

"I have my niece for the day, and it was nice out for the beach."

"Where is your niece?"

"With her mom, over there." She pointed to a older looking her, and a maybe two old year, playing in the sand.

"That's cool."

"I want down Sammy." I slipped Jake off my back and on the ground. "Emily?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her for a minute, "Can I play with your niece?"

"Her names Claire, I would let you, but were about to leave. Maybe, next time?"

"Sure, sure."

"Bye, Sam," She hugged me, our usual goodbye. Jacob pushed Emily away and made me pick him up. He rested his head on my shoulder, and glared at her.

"Jacob," I didn't even know what to say. But Jake did.

"My Sammy."

"Your Sammy?"

"Yes, my Sammy, I don't share!"

"Jacob Billy Black. Emily , I'm sorry, most of the time he isn't like this…"

"It's fine, well I have to go, see ya'?"

"Yea, see ya' later." With that she left. I looked at Jake for a minute. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't even try that."

"Your, my Sammy." He said it as if, it cleared everything up.

"Doesn't mean you get to be mean, to anyone who touches me."

"I don't want to share you. Is Emily your girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Yea, who is she, pup?"

"Leah, she said so." What the fuck? He's mine!

"Leah, really?"

"Yes." He's serious ? You have to be kidding me? "Can we go see her?"

"I don't know.."

"Please, please, I'll be good!"

"I guess." I turned around and started to walk toward my house. "When did you get a girlfriend?"

"A few days ago. You're my Sammy, I want down." I put him down.

"And, you're my pup."

"No," I growled. "Why did you go grrr, Sammy?"

"I didn't growl."

"Ok, can we race?"

"Yea, one, two, go!"

He ran, I started jogging, while he ran at top speed, for him. He ran the three minutes to my house. "I won, slowpoke!"

"I guess you did." I smiled at him, he had just the biggest grin on his face, you could just see the excitement.

"Sammy, I want to see Leah. Open the door, its heavy!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra!"

"No, try again?" I was right next to the door now.

"Ummm… Please?"

"That's it." I opened the door, for him. He shot in the house.

"Leah!" I looked over and saw Jacob standing right outside her door. The door cracked open and out popped her head.

"Hi boyfriend."

"Hi girlfriend." She laughed.

"What brings you here?"

"Sammy brought me! Right Sammy?"

"Yea, I guess I did."

I was standing against the door frame, of me and Seth's room. "Leah. I turning six today. You coming to my party right?"

"Yea, I'm going to your party."

* * *

><p>Jacob's house was filled with kids from his class, the pack, and the kid's parents. Who knew a house could be so loud? As soon as the party started Jacob was off playing with Seth, Embry, and Quil. The pack was around me looking for their imprints. It was about time for presents then cake. Jake's present safely in my pocket.<p>

"Time for presents! Everyone at the table!" Emily and Leah yelled over the kids. I walked toward the crowd around the tables set up outside. We couldn't exactly have the party in the to small house. Jacob was sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by presents. Emily handed him a blue box.

"This one's from your dad and sisters." He quickly ripped up the wrapping paper and his eyes got wide. "Jake, hold it up for everyone to see." He held up a transformer's toy, that read Bumblebee on it.

"Thank you daddy, thank you sissies!" He grabbed anther present.

"This one's from Leah and Emily." He held up a Optimus Prime, transformer toy. "Thanks!"

He grabbed a red bag, which I knew was from the pack, not including me, and pulled out a red mighty morphin power ranger, and the Transformer movie.

By the time he was done opening presents, he had all the power rangers, two Decepticons, season one of power rangers, a book of Quillette legends and history, six ht wheels, a black ford truck he could push around, a ht wheels track, three dinosaurs, a wallet, and ten dollars. Jacob thanked everybody for the gifts and was absolutely happy. Once the wrapping paper was picked up and thrown away, and the gifts were put up so they wouldn't get lost. Emily brought out a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, and six multi-colored candles. Everyone sung him happy birthday, and had a piece of cake after he made his wish. After that was done , the parents went back to talking and the kids back to playing . What they were playing was beyond me. They either had sticks or rocks. Paul, Jared and me helped Emily and Leah clean up. Emily was smart and used paper plate, forks and cups. So it wasn't hard to clean up.

"Sam I didn't see a gift from you to Jacob, when he was opening his gifts. Where is it?" I heard Leah ask me.

"I'm giving it to him after the party." She smiled at me and went back to mingling with others.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, all the guest had gone home, besides Leah, Emily, Seth, and Quil. Paul, took Embry home, and Jared went to patrol. Jacob was playing with his new transformer toys in his room, with Quil and Seth.<p>

"Hey, Billy, were heading out after I give Jake his gift."

"Ok, see ya later, Sam." Leah, went to gather a now yawning Seth, to take home. I walked toward Jake's room.

"Sammy! Why didn't you give me a gift?"

"It's right here, silly" I pulled out the, hand woven bracelet, I made especially for him. His eyes widened and held out his wrist for me to put on him. It was a light russet brown, with Jacob in black on it. I made it to wear it could stretch as he grew older, and when he phased he wouldn't break it. I was right it fit perfect now. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Where did you find this Sammy?"

"I made it, when you get bigger, you can still wear it."

He flung himself at me and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. My arms automatically wrapped around him. "Thank you Sammy," He whispered in my ear. "Do you want to know my wish, I made?"

"If you want to tell me."

"I wished, that you would allways be there for me, and you would never leave." my arms tightened around him, and I felt tears in my eyes.

**A/N: This long chapter is for the wait. I'm sorry I've been moving. I just hope you will review and tell me how I did. These reviews help me through a bad day. And make me feel like a somebody, when I'm not. I hope you guys like, Sam's gift to Jacob. Thank you for reading this story, and please, please review? :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, I got such good feed back from my last chapter… I hope this one is as good as the last one.. A note at the end, please read? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just like to make the characters play.. :}**

**Without further ado... **

Chapter 3, Puberty:

**Jacob POV:**

"Jacob. Jacob. JACOB! JAKEY! JAKE!" I groggily opened my eyes to be face to face with my sister, Rachel. "About time you woke up."

"Rach, it's to early!" I rolled back over and pulled my covers back over my head.

"Do I need to call dad in here?"

"I don't care."

"How about Sam?" She asked.

"What will it take to make you leave me alone?"

"Get up, and get downstairs."

"Not gonna happen." Will she just leave all ready? I mean, come on. Sam's not even here, he left like a long time ago. Well, yesterday, for some weird reason. Dad, said, he had to go on a trip, for the tribal council, with Jared and Paul. Embry was sad, when anyone mentioned them, and complaining that his chest hurt. Which was odd.

"Come on, Jake. It's the last day of school, you have to go.."

"Ugh! I'm up, I'm up!" I threw the covers off me, and sat up. Clad only in boxers, I stood up. My sisters are annoying.

"Come on, be happy, your finally through with eighth grade!"

"Yea, and then go to the high school in like three months." Rach, was all dressed and ready to go. What did she do get up at the crack of dawn? "Rach, why are you so hyper?"

"Coffee, my dear little brother. Now get dressed, you have ten minutes. Go!" She pushed me toward my little half bath. Then walked out. Why is she so freakin' hyper, it's 6 in the morning, I think, wait. What time is it? Whatever.

"Hurry up! We got to go!"

"Yea, yea!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black, care to explain, why you started a fight with Mr. Newton?" My principal, Mr. Wallace, or Rich as I call him. Was looking at me, like I was crazy, which I'm not.<p>

"He said shit, I punched him, he kept saying shit, so I punched him some more. I warned him." I did warn him, that if he didn't stop, I was, gonna pop him in the mouth.

"Mr. Black, you know that this school, does not allow or tolerate, fighting."

"I'm well aware." Come on, can I go? I mean, I told him, if he didn't stop, I was gonna' punch him. Wait, wait did he just say what I thought he said? "What was that?"

"We will have to call your father, and send you home."

"It's the last day of school!"

"I'm aware." I just looked at him. "Now, if you could go wait outside, while I call your father."

"Mr. Wallace! Rich, come on cut me some slack, it's the last day of school, can't I just go to detention for the rest of the day?"

"Jacob, you broke a kid's nose, popped his jaw out of place, and sprained his rib cage. You aren't getting cut anymore slack. Now wait outside, while I Call your dad."

I stood up and walked out of the office, and sat back down where I was not even ten minutes ago. This is retarded, all I did was punch him a few time. For saying shit about my friends. Who else wouldn't punch someone? Besides, he was asking for it! Fuck, my dad's gonna kill me! This is my seventh fight this month! Fuck you Mr. Wallace!

"Shit.." My Dad looked pissed. Yea, bye-bye world.

"Jacob Black!"

"Hey dad,-"

"Don't even. We'll talk at home." I clamped my mouth shut. No need to get him angrier.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Black. If we could talk about this in my office."

"Of course. Come on, Jacob." I stood up and followed him, into the office. I sat back down in my chair, yeah, I have my own chair, my name's on it too. While, my dad stood behind me, with his hands n my shoulders. Yep, I'm screwed.

"Now, Mr. Black-"

"Call me Billy."

"Ok, Billy, it seems here that your son had a disagreement with, Mr. Newton. Jacob if you will explain to your father, what happened?"

"I'd rather not."

"Jacob."

"What happened was, Mike came up to Quil, Embry, and me. Started saying stuff about Embry behind a good for nothing, half-breed. Which made Embry, cry. I told Mike, that he's a good for nothing Bitch, and if he knew better to leave. Then he started saying that mom deserved to die and that no one, would want a little fag like me. Then, I told him if he didn't leave, I was gonna pop him in the mouth. Well then, he started saying shit about, how I as sticking up for my little boyfriend. I finally had it, then warned him one more time, that if he didn't stop, I was gonna fuck him up. He then laughed. So, I punched him in the ribs, once he was on the ground I started beating the shit out of him. Then Mr. Wallace showed, in time to see Quil, and Embry pulling me off of Mike. And, here we are."

Mr. Wallace, was shaking his head, while my dad's grip on me, kind of hurt.

"What's Jacob's punishment?"

"He'll have to leave, and go home, when next year starts, he's suspended for five days, with detention after school for two weeks."

"What the hell, that's pretty freakin' harsh!"

"Jacob, your lucky Mr. Newton's parents aren't pressing charges." I nodded while he pulled out the paper, I had to sign. "You know what to do."

Well duh, I know what to do, been here before. a lot actually. The little yellow sheet, pretty much just had, my punishment on it, and if I agree to them, which I don't, but signed it anyway…

"That all? I would like to take my son home. "

"Of curse, just make sure, something like this doesn't happen again."

"Will do. Let's go." I followed my dad out to the old worn down, beat-up truck we owned. We were near the exit, when Embry came up to me.

"Hey Jake, I just wanted to say thank you, for ding that. You know you didn't have to."

"Of course, I did, your like my brother. Besides, it wasn't just for you, he said stuff about my mom. Mainly for you. But, someone needed to do something about him, anyway."

"Yeah, that's true. I hope you don't get in to much trouble."

"Already have, but my dad still needs to deal with me."

"Sorry, I'll see you later."

"Yea, see ya."

He stopped walking with me, and just watched me walk toward the truck, where my dad was waiting. I hopped in the cab, with him.

"Jacob. I don't even know what to do with you. I think you need to go visit Grandma and Grandpa Black, for awhile."

"What? Why?"

"We'll talk more at home."

The drive to the house, was quiet. It made me miss Sammy, he usually would pick us up from school. Made me start thinking about when he left. I looked down at my wrist, where the bracelet Sammy gave me, was.

**(Flashback) **

"Hey pup."

I looked at Sammy, coming in from the back door. He looked a little upset. I put my pencil down and looked at him. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"Nothing. What you up to?"

"Homework. What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at me. "Pup, me and the guys, got to go out of town, for awhile."

"How long?"

"Don't know."

"I'll go with you."

His eyes got wide. "NO!" My shoulders slumped and I looked at the table. "Pup, that's not what I meant, you have school, and you just can't go. Maybe, next time?"

"Yea, maybe."

"Hey, held onto this for me, I'll get it back, when I get back." I looked at a folded piece of paper. What is that? I gabbed it and unfolded it. It was a picture, of a lion. One paw was sloppily colored yellow, and the rest of it blue. In the corner there was my name, and his name.

"What is this, Sammy?"

"A picture, you made me color when you were five."

"You, didn't have t keep it."

"Yea, I did. Its in my wallet, everywhere I go. So I'll have you, with me."

I folded the picture, back up and slipped it in my wallet. Then slipped my bracelet off, and handed it to him. "Hold onto this, we'll trade when you get back." He grabbed it and slipped it on his wrist. I looked back at the table. "When are you leaving?"

"Now, I came to say bye."

"No, it's not goodbye, it's see ya later. Goodbye, is forever. Your coming back, Sammy!"

"Ok, pup, see ya later." He stood up and kissed my forehead. I watched him walk out the door, when he was close to the woods. I ran out the door.

"SAMMY!" He was in front of me, in an instant.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

I launched my self at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "You can't leave! I won't let you! Your my Sammy!"

"I have to pup." His arms wrapped around me, and tightened.

We stayed like that for a while. "I have to go."

My arms and legs tightened around him. "NO!"

He unwrapped my legs , then arms, and set me on the ground. I could feel the tears, rolling down my cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned around. I watched him, walk away. My heart lurched. I wrapped my arms around myself.

I looked at where he went, and walked the same path he did, I was a little bit, in the woods, when I saw, what looked like a piece of fabric on the ground. When I got closer, I saw it was the shirt Sammy was wearing. Why is that out here?

**(End of Flashback)**

I still have his shirt, tucked under my pillow for when I can't sleep.I know I acted like a clingy, child. But, he's my Sammy. I feel like I'm gonna lose was two days later, after my fight at school, when Sammy came back. Apparently puberty's a bitch. It was raining when he got back, so I shouldn't have been surprised when he came in the house, soaking wet. But, I was. When I saw the shorts clinging to his body, showing everything, my dick, decided it wanted to play. I was staring at him, when he decided to come hug me, which isn't bad. But, it is when you have a issue. I made a beeline to my room. For three hours, Sammy pounded on my door. Then my dad, then my sisters. I was hoping it would have gone back down, but no, every time I heard his voice, it sprang right back up. Literally.

* * *

><p>It's now been two weeks, since the incident. Everyday waking up with a problem, because my dreams have been filled with, Sam, Sam, and you guessed it, more Sam. My dad lifted my grounding, a day after Sam got back. I can't get in much trouble with Sam following around everywhere. A week ago, I found out the great world of sex. I was walking toward the beach, by myself. I told Sam, I wanted alone time, when I saw a few girls that were older then me. I think a year. Anyway, that day I got my first, hand and blowjob. I started dating this chick, Holly, she was gonna be a junior next year. A few days later, I lost my virginity. It wasn't special or romantic, it just happened. In the back of her car, I had sex three times that night. I left her breathless and screaming by the last one. When I got home, Sam, was there. He looked at me funny, then left shaking and looking down right pissed. A few days later, I tried weed for the first time, n, I didn't get sleepy tell, I decided to sleep. I found out it takes ten minutes, before it hit me. I like to eat, and sex was fucken awesome. I finally dumped Holly, and just randomly hooking up with chicks, and the little twinks that asked, when I had an itch. I know I was a dick, but I didn't care. I lost my friendship with Quil, and Embry. Sammy, got pushed to the back of my mind that summer. My life was all about sex, weed, sex, sleep, then repeat. I started sneaking out, and not caring about curfew. A few days before school, started up, again, I snuck out, and went to a party, where everyone was, drinking, smoking, and fucking. I was drunk, stoned, and on my third person of the night. Two chicks, and a dude. Who I was currently working on, when I heard the sirens, at first my brain didn't function, then I realized, RUN! So, I did. I was arrested for underage drinking, narcotics, and evasion of arrest. Then I had to take a drug test, and well, more shit got added. I was kept overnight. Sam, and my dad showed up to get me. I was due in court, a day later, where the judge sent me to the military academy for troubled boys. Two years, of being in their. That was the deal. Either, that or Jail. Since, I didn't have the weed on me, I was let off easy. I was still fourteen. But, I looked sixteen, that summer, I shot up in height, almost as tall as Sam. Embry, Quil, and Seth told me goodbye. I forgot about my friends. My dad wouldn't talk to me, neither would Rachel, or Becca. Sam, just dropped me off at the bus, that would take me there.<p>

"Bye, Sammy."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm not your Sammy. I'm Jacob's."

"What? I am Jacob."

"No your some arrogant asshole. Jacob, isn't you. If your Jacob, where's the bracelet I gave him?"

"At the house. In my dresser."

"Exactly. No, go. I don't want to see you."

Those words, hurt me more then they should have. I watched his truck, disappear. Sammy, I promise, your pup, is coming back...

**A/N: This took way longer, then I anticipated! When I last updated, I had iy have written, then I tried and tried, and it kept going toward someone dying. Which isn't happening. I finally sat down, and this went somewhere I didn't except. I don't really like this chapter. But, it's better then nothing. Please, Review and let me know what you think… Oh, and if Sam and Jake get tgether, wuld you rather have Jake or Sam as the dminant? Review and let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been awhile… Sorry, for the wait.. I just haven't felt like writing. I know, I know. It's mean for me to make you wait. Hopefully after this chapter, the story will be easier to write. I'm just not sure, where this is going. I know, what I want, and how I wanted it to go, it's just hard to get written down. I've just not been in the best place to write. The last chapter, didn't go how I planned. It took it's own turn. I'm glad, all you reader's liked where it went. Me as an Author, and person can not thank you guys enough, for sticking with me, and my crazy writing. I would appreciate it if ya'll would tell me, what you would like to see, in the story, and the characters. It would be appreciated! Sorry, for the long note. Thanks for reading this far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, but my wild and weird imagination!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>Yes Sir.

* * *

><p>The bus ride was honestly the longest two hours of my life. The bus was loud, and gross. The words, Sam said, ringing in my head like a broken record.<p>

'I'm not your Sammy!'

Over and over again.

"We're a few minutes, away from the camp. Take off any bracelets, or any body jewelry. Including, anything in your ear, mouth, nose, eyebrows, or tongue. If we see it, we will take it." The rough voice of the bus driver, said over the outdated speaker. I snapped the legalize it bracelet, and the I 'heart' marijuana I was wearing. I grabbed my bag, from the floor.

"Get out."

I followed the others, off he bus, and watched it drive away. There were ten other boys, around 10-17. A officer, and Sergeant stopping in front of us.

"Get in groups, 10-11, 12-13, 14-15, 16-17. Go." There two boys, in my group. Two, one, my group, and four in the oldest.

"Okay. Youngest, hall A, go. You, hall B. Go. See where this is going." He turned around and walked away. Throwing, "GO!" over his shoulder. Everyone walked toward their destination. To, tired to care, or scared. I just followed. Hall C, was pretty much, a huge cafeteria. There was a few other boys, scattered here, and there. I sat down, at an empty table. This was gonna be the longest two years. How the fuck did I get myself in this mess? That's right. I met Holly, some dumb bitch. I dropped my friends, and started hanging out with hers. I'm fucking stupid! Sam, told me to stop getting in fights. Tried to talk to me. Tried to hang out with me. But, I pushed him away, ignored him. My dad, my sisters. I think after week five, when Rachel caught me with one chick, I don't even remember the name of, she stopped talking to me. Becca, finding my stash, that I left on my dresser. She took it, and told my dad. Of course, I didn't fucken listen! I snuck out, and did what I allways did. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I recognized a few of the guys, that were there at the party. They just kept. Handing me shit, and I kept taking it. I pretty fucken' lucky, for ending up here, and not jail. I was interrupted by my thoughts, when the door opened. This dude, was big, as big as Sam. buzz cut, and scar on his face.

"My name's Sergeant Nichols. You will report to me, as Sir, and only sir. Unless, told other wise." His voice was deep, and commanding. His stance and persona, was pretty much, 'Don't fuck with me.'. "You bys, are here because society couldn't handle you. My job is to fix that. By any means necessary. This is not a vacation, this is punishment. Most of you would have done better going to jail. But, you thought you took the easy way out. You didn't. You will wake up everyday at the crack of dawn. Run ten miles. Eat, run another ten miles, drills, and other things. If you are not eating you will be working, if you are not working, you will be sleeping. If you do not follow rules, you will be punished, no matter how small the act. There will be no down time, no relaxation. Unless, parents want you for holidays. If not, go on as another day. Welcome to your new lives boys."

This is gonna be harder then I thought.

"Now, that's out of the way, uniforms will be given, hair will be cut, and a drug test. If you do not follow these rules, well your dealing with me."

One by one, boys went back. Then came back out, with a buzz cut, and uniform.

"Black." The room, had a chair, a table with three people sitting at it. "Sit, hair's coming off."

My hair was down to my shoulders and I didn't like having to cut it. When they were done, my head felt colder, and lighter.

"Here. Drug test. Bathroom's there. I need shoe size, shirt, and pants." I told him the sizes, and peed in the cup. Opened the small tinted window, and traded for the uniform. Which was Tan camouflage pants, a brown shirt, and tan boots, with a tan belt. I slipped on the uniform, and grabbed the shorts and shirt I was wearing, along with my shoes.

Sergeant Nichols, told me to put them in my bag.

When everyone was done, he led us to a sleep hall, which consisted of ten bunk beds, with a metal trunk at the end.

"Trunks are for clothes, you will have three uniforms. Get some sleep, boys, your day starts tomorrow."

I set my bag in the trunk, marked Black, and Bostwick. There was anther bag in the trunk. I took off my boots and set them on the trunk, someone set a pair next to mine. I looked up, and saw a guy about my age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and well toned body.

"Eric Bostwick, you Black?"

"Jacob."

"Good, which bunk, do you want?"

"Go ahead."

He hopped up on the top, and I got the bottom. The lights were out, by the time everyone was, settled. I listened to Sergeant Nichols, and went to sleep. I could already tell tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a shrill ringing, I jumped to my feet. As did everyone else. Sergeant Nichols, walked in.<p>

"Five minutes, to get ready, meet me outside in a line, according to size. Go." He walked back out, as everyone slipped clothes, on. I quickly tied up my boots. Slipped deodorant on, and walked out with, Eric, and two other guys, I didn't know. When everyone was outside, we quickly got in line. Eric, was the first, and I was in the middle.

"Good, pair off in twos, two in front, two in back." We quickly did as told, "Follow me, and no talking. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Was chorused as one. He stood in font and we followed, at a slow jog. The first mile was easy, by the time, we were half way, everyone was panting, and trying to stay where they were. From the many times I've ran, I knew to try and keep my breathing even. There was anther Sergeant trailing behind us, to make sure no one tried to run. We ended at Hall C.

"Eat, you have thirty minutes, when the bell rings, meet out here, in the line you were last time."

Everyone piled in to the Hall. I quickly got in line. We had eggs, toast and water. I took me ten minutes t eat. I laid my head down, and got my breathing to normal. After, a few minutes, I was fine. Eric, plopped down next, to me.

"Jake."

"Eric."

"That is the hardest I've had to run. You?"

"No, cops, a little while back. How I ended up here."

"Parents, and school."

We talked about nothing, we were outside and in line. When the shrill ringing started. Sergeant Nichols, brought us to a open are, with climbing walls, nets, tires, and other things.

"I want twenty push-ups, when your done, stand up. Now." I dropped down and did twenty push-ups, there were a few people left, they were done. "Twenty sit-ups. Go."

Drills consisted of running through tires, climbing a rope net and dropping in a crouch, crawling under wire, a wood wall climbing over, tires again, the last part rope, with knots, to a wooden base zip lining, to the ground. As fast as you can. The zip line automatically goes back up, when the weight is off it. We did that, till' lunch. Lunch was sandwich, apple, and water. After lunch, was class, for three hours. After class chores, which consisted of cleaning the Hall, dishes, bathroom, showers, uniforms, and the vehicles. We worked till supper. Which was spaghetti, and water. We had and hour for this meal. Everyone was eating, only the noises of forks on plates were heard. When everyone was done, people started talking. Sergeant, walked in and silence ensued.

"Every Friday, you will be able to call family members during supper. Every other day letters will be received or sent. You have five minutes, then you meet outside."

I was exhausted by the end of the ten miles. This was my life from now, on. I slipped my boots, and shirt. Then slipped in bed, I was out before the lights.

* * *

><p>Its been three months, and Thanks giving was in a few days. I haven't heard from anyone back in LA Push. Every Friday I called the house, and no one answered. I guessed I messed up more then I thought. Only me and a few other boys weren't going home. Boys that were going home, were excited for a real homemade meal, and seeing there family. It was Friday, and after I was done eating, I called the house. I was abut t hang up, after the sixth ring.<p>

"Black residence." My father's rough voice was heard over the line

"Dad?"

"Jacob, that you?"

"Yes. We can call every Friday. If behaved."

"Well, I'm guessing your behaving."

"Yes, I've not caused trouble."

"How is it going down there?"

"They shaved my head, and been working me to exhaustion."

"Ha. Been thinking 'bout what you did?"

"Everyday. Dad, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, isn't gonna fix anything."

"I know, how's everything down there?"

"Pretty quiet, Rachel, gone and got a boyfriend. Becca, getting an honor, for helping this charity case. Getting good grades."

"That's good. Could I talk to them?"

"Jacob, they don't want anything to do with you right now." I heard the beep, from my line meaning I only had two minutes.

"Oh, I gotta go dad, I just called to say Happy thanksgiving, and seeing if I could come home, for the holiday."

"How 'bout you stay down there, maybe next time. Happy thanksgiving to you too."

"Ok, bye dad, love you."

"I know, Jacob. Bye." The line went dead. I walked back to my seat, and let the next guy have the phone. There was five, total. You only had five minutes, for a call. I was happy for, my sisters and my dad. But, I worried about Sam. Was he okay, did he meet someone and forget about me? I just talked to my dad for the first time, in three months, and I realized how much I missed them. I missed my dad, my annoying older sisters. I missed Embry, and Quil. My bed, and over all I missed Sam. I fucked up, and I know I did. I regret, every single thing I did since, I met Holly. I really fucked it over with my friends, and my family. I never did call Embry, after the fight. I absentmindedly rubbed my wrist, where the Jacob bracelet was. I hope Sam's okay. I fucked up, big time, and I knew it. The second, I saw those flashing red and blue whites. I was way to drunk and high, to run properly. I shouldn't have went to the party, I should've ignored Holly's advances. Should've, would've, could've. The bell shrilled, and I walked to my spot, third in line. I bulked up a little bit, Eric was still first in line. I didn't think on the run, and I didn't pay attention. Sam's words, going with the beat of each step.

'I'm not your Sammy!' Four steps.

Over and over, again. Like a broken record, that won't stop, until I do. I barely slipped off my shoes, before I passed out from pure exhaustion. I pushed myself harder on the run, then I have before.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Nichols, came in halfway through lunch, on Sunday.<p>

"The buses are leaving in ten minutes. If your leaving grab your stuff, you'll be on the bus, that stops in front of this Hall. I will see you , Wednesday morning. You will be back, Tuesday, during the ten miles. When your back you will have a drug test. If you don't pass, you deal with Major Whitlock. Have a good holiday."

When he left, everyone who was leaving, jumped up and left the Hall. It was just me and two guys, I didn't bother to know. I finished my sandwich, and worked on my grapes. They were gone by the time the bus left. I chugged my water. The old speakers they barely used, came on.

"Anyone not on holiday, report to Hall A." The thing was scratchy and horribly loud. There were Ten people in hall A. The Sergeant for my hall, was the only one, who didn't go home.

"We'll finish out the day, and skip the run. Tomorrow, we run before, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Meet up in Hall A, until Tuesday, then back to normal. After Supper, haircut, then your free to do anything. Take your time, on anything. See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>We took our time on the chores. We had extra three hours, class was starting again. Once everyone was back. Supper, was Hamburgers, and leftover fruit. We got milk, and water. When I was done, I went to the drill area. I was on my fifth or sixth time, starting on the rope net, I went to jump, and land. My ft tripped and I was tumbling toward, the twenty foot drop. I hit my left shoulder. There was a sickening pop. I caught my breath, and rolled on my back. There was pain shooting from my shoulder. I'm not sure how long I laid there, it started raining, awhile ago.<p>

"Black! What are you doing?" It was Sergeant Nichols, and he was towering over me.

"Drills, sir."

"Why?"

"Don't know, Sir." He grabbed my left arm, and yanked me up.

"**SHIT!" **He pulled the arm further out of socket.

"What happened?"

"Fell, and popped my shoulder, sir."

"Let's go to my office, and fix your shoulder."

"Yes, Sir."

The rain was pelting, and coming down hard. He led me to a bunch of small buildings. The porch lights were off, but one. The closer I got, I realized that these were small houses. Walking in, it looked like a office. Their were a few doors that no doubt, went to rooms. He set a stool in front of me. He pulled out a small black box.

"Sit. Shirt off."

I slipped my shirt off me, careful of my shoulder. He was setting something up, I couldn't see over his shoulder.

"You missed the hair cuts today." His tone wasn't mad. Just simply stating a fact.

"Sorry, Sir."

"I'm going to pop your shoulder, back in place. Then shave your hair."

"OK, Sir." He grabbed my arm, and shoulder, then pushed. I clenched my jaw, and fist. He started taping me up, so I couldn't move it very much. Slipped a towel over my shoulder, and shave my hair. When he was done, I slipped my shirt back, on. Again, careful of my arm.

"Can I go, Sir?"

"No, were gonna talk."

"Ok." I looked at my muddy boots. "What about?"

"Why weren't you with the other boys?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Bullshit. Why?" I looked at the hard wood floors. "Gonna, answer me Black."

"I'd rather be alone, and doing drills, then be without my family. Sir."

"What did you do, to get put here?"

"Fucked up, sir."

"When you leave, you gonna fuck up , again?"

"Don't know, sir."

"Exactly, that's why your here. So you don't fuck up, again."

"I know, sir."

"This is the first, time, I've had trouble, with you Black."

"What's my punishment, sir?"

"Not gonna defend yourself?"

"No, I blatantly skipped out on the hair cut. What's my punishment?"

"Popped shoulder's punishment enough. Go, lights out was ten minutes, ago.

"Thank you, sir."

The rain stopped, long enough for me to get to, Hall C's sleep hall. I easily found my bunk, and tugged my boot's off. Then laid down on the bed, falling asleep, quickly. Sergeant Nichols, isn't that bad.

* * *

><p>After, the run and breakfast (Cereal, and milk), I took a shower, cleaned my boots, my uniforms, we got three uniforms, in total. By the time lunch came around, I was itching to run. The ten miles were easy, and I wanted to run some more.<p>

"Go eat lunch, were leaving afterward. I'm giving you an hour to eat, you'll find a surprise. Meet out here, and hop on the bus. Were helping the church down the street, with there thanksgiving dinner, for the families who can't afford the meal."

"Yes, sir." Rang around in my ears. I walked in the hall, and smelled turkey, and pie. They gave us a thanksgiving lunch. Which consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and pumpkin pie. I grabbed a juice, and sat at an empty table. The meal was good, and I wished I could be at home, with my dad, Charlie, the twins, Sam, and his friends, which everyone called the pack. Embry, and Quil's family would come and have dinner with us. Sue and Harry, Seth and Leah, allways were there. Sue, and the girls, were probably making the food now. Smacking any hands that tried to grab the food, that was done. Pumpkin, Apple, and Cherry pie, cooling on the table. We allways had a late lunch, sitting around the living room, we never quite fit at the table. After everyone got there food, we would sit down and talk, randomly watching a movie around six or seven. People randomly get up and eat the leftovers. Making sandwiches with the rolls and turkey. Thanksgiving was allways fun, and loud. Macy's thanksgiving parade as background noise. No one would leave until around midnight, when all the kids were falling asleep. Sometimes Sam and Paul would take us out in the woods, and show us all these cool places. I miss my family, and my friends. I fucked up, royally. If I hadn't met Holly, I would be there right now. Messing around with Em and Quil, Seth would eventually tag along and we would happily let him.

I finished the meal. The sound of the loud bus pulling up, told me it was about time to leave. I put my stuff up, and walked out to the bus. Finding a seat in the back. A few minutes later, everyone hopped in with Sergeant Nichols sitting in the front.

It took thirty minutes to get to the small church. We all piled out and walked in the building following Sergeant, to a huge room. There was an elderly woman, looked around in her early 60s. Her graying hair in a bun, her dress covered by an apron.

"Mrs. Lily, these are the boys, I said would come and help you guys out."

"Oh, well aren't they just adorable. Can they cook?"

"Yes, mam."

"Good, I need half of them in the kitchen. The others to help me set up the tables and chairs. After that we'll set up the food, and they can help serve it."

I helped set up the tables and chairs. We put table clothes on the foldable tables, with garlands as center pieces. They were made by the Sunday school kids. Once that was done, we helped bring at the food, it was in a line, and everyone helped serve. Paper plates, and plastic silverware, at the beginning. I got stuck serving the drinks. Around six, people started showing up. They ranged from, itty bitty, to really old. Once everyone was served and ate. They stayed a little while longer, then left. We helped clean up, by taking out the garbage, the tables and chairs. Washing the pots and pans. Then making sure, we got everything. Before we left they gave us brown paper sacks, with leftovers. Everyone got something different.

"I just want to thank you bys, for helping us out. Hopefully you can help us out at Christmas. Happy Thanksgiving, and a good rest of the day."

We ate on the way back, did a ten mile run.

"Go sleep, you did good today."

I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

The next day, we helped restock the kitchen. Everyone was waiting for the return of the guys. They got back around 8:30, and we were doing our last run of the day. Wednesday, was back to normal. Run, eat, drills, eat, class, chores, eat, run, then sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't hear from my dad, until after Christmas. Me and this other guy, were the only one who didn't go home. We helped the church with dinner, and gifts to kids. It's July now, I've talked to my dad once every month. The twins still won't talk to me. They passed at the top of their class. I miss my family, I fucked up. Every time I talk to my dad, it gets thrown in my face, that I fucked up. He doesn't say anything about it. It's more of the fact his tone is cold. I found out I wasn't going home for Thanksgiving, again. I didn't go home for Christmas either. We did the same thing we did last year. Days became nonexistent, after that. Nothing had changed , besides growing overnight, and gaining more muscle. Around my sixteenth birthday. I was front of the line, Eric looking minuscule next to me. After my birthday, I started getting headaches. I had a fever for the last week. My skin was burning, but I felt better then ever. I snapped a couple of times. Earning myself, more drills, and chores. My appetite was crazy, I was allways hungry, I devoured my meals. The weirdest part, is I kept dreaming about a Midnight black wolf. He didn't attack, he just sat in this clearing and watched me. I allways tried to touch him, But, he look at me with these familiar brown eyes, and run off with a russet wolf. Every night for the past week. When I woke up today, I was agitated, grouchy, and itching to fight. By lunch, I was felt like I was ready to combust. I was glaring, at anybody, who got to close. Sergeant Nichols, finally grabbed me by the collar, and threw me in the sleep hall.<p>

"Get your shit, your going home. Your almost done with your sentence, I called your parents. They said it would be best for you to leave. Your leaving with the group of ones that are going home today. You have ten minutes, to be at Hall A."

I watched Sergeant Nichols, confused. Until, it hit me, I'm going home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did this chapter justice. This one is really long. Now, I know allot of people wanted Sam as Dominate, but with the way the stories going. I wanted Jacob, to become Alpha. I hope no one's super angry that I'm doing that. Please, review, and let me know what you think! :}**


End file.
